


[Podfic] Where Is Your Boy Tonight (I Hope He Is A Gentleman)

by ashavahishta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of my own story.<br/><i>When they hang out together at other times, Nick is usually more careful. It’s not that he’s expecting Harry to cut off their friendship or something ridiculous when he finds out. It’s that he knows Harry would be lovely about it. Harry would look at him with huge sympathetic eyes and apologise that he didn’t feel the same way, and then he’d give him a huge hug and go home to Louis with Nick’s broken heart cradled in the palm of his hand.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Where Is Your Boy Tonight (I Hope He Is A Gentleman)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Is Your Boy Tonight (I Hope He Is A Gentleman)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674431) by [ashavahishta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta). 



MP3: [Where Is Your Boy Tonight (I Hope He Is A Gentleman)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4oahhj1qda2b7qq/Where%20Is%20Your%20Boy.mp3), by ashavahishta. 


End file.
